


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Clubbing, Daesung takes forever to show up, Dj Seungri, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Dystopian au-ish, Gen, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, Inspired by the ringa linga mv, M/M, Minor Kang Daesung (Big Bang)/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Minor as in it takes 100 years for Daesung to show up, Slow Burn, Street Racing, Work In Progress, again I'm sorry, cus that song is a bop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**11:40 AM**

It was always this quiet at this time of day.That was something he'd learnt growing up here.

It wouldn't get loud and busy till after sunset,when they could do whatever they wanted,whenever they wanted.

It was at night when the people owned the city.


End file.
